


Untitled story

by traff1c_c0n3



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traff1c_c0n3/pseuds/traff1c_c0n3
Summary: Mickenna has been living in the town for quite a while. After being driven to insanity due to the constant bullying and parental issues at home she commits the first of many murders. Seeking help from two strangers to hide the body and herself from the cops. Certain members of the school start to get suspicious of Mickenna and the others so they begin their own investigation..





	Untitled story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write a full length story with decent characters so bare with me-

She let out a soft sigh, picking at the edges of her navy blue sweater. ‘Another day another living hell..’. Mickenna was of course being overdramatic. Or for the most part that is. She gave a small hum as she bit the inside of her cheek, walking into the school building with her bag hung over her shoulder in a carefree manner. The girl stopped at her locker and got what she needed, thinking about the homework from last night. Just being sure she had everything in check as she felt someone shove past her.  
She looked down at the ground as she tasted blood. ‘ just my luck..’ she thought as she turned to look at who had shoved her. Analese. She wasn't much more popular and important than Mick but god did she spend so much time tormenting her. “ It’s common courtesy to say good morning to your friends Mick” Analese remarked as she stood a foot or two away from the other girl. Mick examined her a bit further. She had on such a nice outfit.. A nice face of makeup.. Blonde hair, though it needed to be touched up with how dark her roots were.. She stood as if she were one of those princesses in those movies. The ones where they put the books on their head and walk perfectly without issue. She was gorgeous in Mick’s opinion. I mean-  
“ Do i need to repeat myself Mick?”. Mick felt the sweet green eyes burning into her skull, the malicious intent radiating off the sweet looking girl. “ Oh- Morning Ana.” She responded, giving her best smile. Only to be given a slight look of disgust before she walked off. Mick just rolled her eyes and headed off to class. It was a simple usual day.. Math, English , Physics , Spanish , Gym Or Art, and then some pointless class she usually spent nodding off or daydreaming. By the time Physics had ended it was time for lunch. Time always flew by in the first few classes, so it was about 11:45 at the moment. Mickenna grabbed her tray and sat down, plugging in her headphones as she picked at the artificial cheese on her macaroni. 

‘ Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall To remind me that I am a fool Tell me where I came from, what I will always be..’ 

She swayed her body side to side to the rhythm of the music, it was one of her personal favorites in the past few weeks. She enjoyed the thought of the many possible meanings of the song. It reminded her of when conspiracy theories were super popular online, or more her side of the internet per say. Everyone had their own unique opinions. It fascinated her really. 

‘ Just a spoiled little kid who went to Catholic school ‘

Mickenna was fascinated by many things really. But nothing compared to how she felt about true crime and local cases. Just a few years before she had moved to Lakeway there were three murders, the killer having a trademark of leaving flowers stabbed into the corpse. Though that led to their downfall. The flowers were traced back to one of two flower shops in town. It was a cool concept in her opinion though, even if murder wasnt the best thing to fixate on. She did know quite a bit though. Seemingly every detail of the bodies really.. The first one was a decently young teen, they had been dismembered with some form of wood saw. They had a small bouquet of lovely white foxgloves stabbed into their abdomen. She found it off how the body was dismembered but everything was left in one area. The other two.. She couldn't find anything. She just assumed most of it was kept away from the public to avoid any further panic. 

‘ When I am dead I won't Join Th-”

Suddenly one of her earbuds was ripped from her ear, “ ow What the Hell man!” she snapped as she paused what she was listening to, just wanting to be able to focus on what was happening. She already knew who it was so she didn't bother spending anytime addressing him. Mick looked down at her one broken headphone, letting out a sigh. “ i haven’t caught a break today either. I hope you know that” the brown haired boy remarked as he sat down beside her. She didn’t respond. “ you know.. I could sell you a new pair of… nevermind then.” he said deciding not to say anything due to her death stare. “ it's Just headphones mouse-” he was cut off by her grabbing her things and getting up. “ My name is Mickenna. Mick-enna you illiterate fuck!” she growled at him as she stormed off. Leaving Jax alone at the table with the small plastic bit off the end of her earbud. This was the worst day this week and it was only Wednesday. The past two days she had just been ignored like usual, only being acknowledged or pestered when she engaged first. And as if on Cue she found Analese, smiling brightly at the girl only to receive a look of disgust. “ Hey Ana! Whats up?” she asked looking at the slightly taller girl, seemingly relieved when she saw her ‘friend’. Analese rolled her eyes, still listening to Mick speak. “ You look nice today! I love your nails, where did you get them done?” Mick pointed at the girls baby blue acrylics with a flowering pattern. “ Uh.. my sister did them for me. She does cosmetology or whatever its called” Ana shrugged, looking at her own nails. “ That's cool. My aunt used to do mine but then i moved here and stuff..” Mickenna shrugged slightly, gently kicking at the cheap tile flooring. “ mhm.. Awesome..” Ananlese said obviously disinterested in the conversation. “ Uh- it's about time for my class to start so i’ll catch you later!” Mick said before running off. 

She went through her next couple classes and once it was time to head home Mickenna quickly packed up her things and ran towards the door, she always tried to catch Analese on the way home so they could walk together. She did have a slight crush on Ana no matter how mean she was sometimes. But Mick knew she would never do any wrong, she was just an angsty teen like anyone else at the school. Hormones and whatnot. And to her luck she did catch her right at the door walking on the sidewalk right beside her in silence before Analese sparked a conversation. “ So are you going to the party later tonight?” she questioned as she looked up from her phone and over at Mick. “ Oh.. no i wasn't really invited” she admitted with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck. “ I’ll send you the address. It’s just me and a few friends so Obviously you’re invited Mouse” Ana said giving her a sweet smile. Mick felt her heart skip a beat as she saw her smile, she hated that god awful nickname but when Ana said it in such a friendly tone it was her favorite thing. “ Awesome. This is my stop. I'll see you later tonight Ana!” Mickenna said as she walked down her driveway, waving at her before running inside. Soon enough she did get the message with the address. “ a graveyard..” she mumbled, worried about if that might be a tad bit disrespectful. But she brushed the feeling off and went to pick out an outfit. After a while she picked out some light ripped Mom jeans, a grey sweater with some hand painted image on the front and a white button up underneath. She enjoyed the look of the collar coming from her sweater but that wasn't her focus right now. She messaged Ana for a time and got one, it was decently late but Mick never attended many parties other than birthdays and such. So nothing super important. Mickenna just assumed it was normal for parties to be that late at night so she ate and then sat in her room as she waited.

Before she knew it 11pm rolled around, she got ready and headed out the door. To calm her own nerves she had some coins in her pocket as an offering, just common graveyard etiquette. By 11:30 pm she was there. But it seemed empty. It was dead silent aside from the cars passing by just about 5 minutes from where she stood. Mick walked in and looked around, being very careful not to step anywhere near the headstones. After a few moments of looking around she called Ananlese, wanting to be sure this was the right place. “ Hello Hello!” Ana answered cheerfully. “ Hey im here.. It's pretty dark and I don't see anyone” Mick said as she continued to look around. “ Oh! That black willow tree in the back with the benches. Just come find us” Ana said, some background giggling could be heard before she hung up. The girl fidgeted with her braids for a moment before heading back to the willow tree with the old wood bench. She sighed seeing the empty area as she sat down. “ That nickname serves you right.. Mouse.” she mumbled, somewhat defeated. She believed Ana had made some mistake or had been forced into this so she didnt bother her further. She gave a soft groan as she put her face in her hands. “ Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid mouse..” she grumbled.  
“Its not good to talk about yourself in such a manner...”


End file.
